


Be my Valentine, Shadowhunter

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, Soft Kisses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: Alec has to work on Valentine's day
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021





	Be my Valentine, Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



There were times like now that Alec really liked his job.

Sure, there were instances where they had to go track down demons and rogue downworlders in some truly seedy and foul places, but not today.

Today, he and his fellow shadowhunters were walking in a lovely forest, surrounded by flowers and fresh air, and all that good stuff. The sun filtered through the towering trees around them, nature’s own grand cathedral, where the angels danced in the shafts of light.

Alec stopped to take it all in.

He wished Magnus was here so bad that it almost hurt. He wanted him to see this amazing place, and a plan began to form in his mind.

His fellow hunters, seeing his paused and strained look, quickly found hiding places, thinking their leader for this mission had seen something.

‘Alec, what is it?’ Jace whispered worriedly. He hoped this was a wild goose chase because for the love of the angels, today was valentine’s day and he had plans!

The eldest Lightwood flushed slightly as he noted their positions, and he waved them forward.

It was all his fault that Magnus wasn’t here.

He had thought it was a good idea and his boyfriend had agreed in principle. They enjoyed working with each other, but it wasn’t right that a powerful warlock like Magnus was at the Clave’s beck and call. The Clave was starting to develop bad habits in Alec’s opinion. They still didn’t respect the warlock, and it was more of a grudging tolerance when they needed his magic. Magnus smiled at his indignation and gently explained with a saucy wink that while he couldn’t give a tinker’s cuss for the Clave, he thoroughly enjoyed being at Alec’s beck and call, at all times.

Alec looked down at the forest floor to hide his blush. He still didn’t understand what Magnus had meant by that, just that his heated look had made him squirm with pleasure.

It was therefore decided that when they needed a warlock just for portal duty during a mission, they would select from a roster of names Magnus had provided.

So that is why they were now currently stuck with Frank.

Frank?

Whoever heard of a warlock named Frank?

Jace had burst out laughing, and even Izzy had trouble not to smile at the young warlock with the unfortunate name. He sort of reminded Alec of Simon when he first met him; eager, noisy and tripping over everything and everybody.

They continued in silence, approaching the area where the den of rogue vampires were reported. Alec didn’t really think this was going to amount to anything. What would a huge den be doing all the way out here with no shelter from the sunlight? It most likely some mundanes doing some foolishness but still, they had to check it out.

Now if it was Halloween, Alec would have dimissed the report automatically. It wasn’t even safe for Shadowhunters to be out that night, lest they knife a mundane dressed as a giant spider, by accident. They still stood at the ready, but it was a night they held back, letting the downworld police its own kind for the good of all concerned.

They crept closer and Alec began placing his hunters in a formation. He turned to glance at Frank, nodding at Underhill to keep the youth back so their escape, if they needed one, would be ready.

‘Frank, stay here,’ Alec ordered him. ‘Keep your eyes open.’

But Frank’s eyes widened in horror and his warlock mark of green skin flashed briefly. ‘I don’t understand. Master Lightwood, I am here to protect you. I have to go with you.’

‘You can help by staying here and having a portal ready,’ Alec explained absently. ‘And you can just call me, Alec.’

The warlock tried to slip in between the hunters so that he could be close.

‘I need you to stay here,’ Alec said kindly but firmly, as he pulled him out of the line. ‘Underhill will protect you. You can’t go with me, we don’t know what danger there might be…’

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as the warlock squealed in fright, and fell to the ground hugging his booted leg. ‘No, stay here where it is safe, Master Alec! How could I face his royal highness if something happened to you?!’

The rest of the shadowhunters gaped in a mixture of amusement and astonishment. Alec, in the meantime, threw Simon and Izzy a panicked look. ‘Do something!’

Simon knelt down by the warlock, trying to get him to relax and let go of Alec’s foot. They talked in whispers and as soon as he let go, Alec moved to join the rest of the hunters.

Half an hour later they returned to where the warlock was pacing and waiting. As Alec had suspected, it had just been a group of college students engaged in a prank. He had just opened his mouth to explain to those waiting in the clearing, when Frank again threw himself at his feet, hugging and kissing his boots.

Okay.

This was getting embarrassing.

Did Magnus threaten Frank to keep him safe?

Alec would have found this all amusing if he didn’t sense that Frank was truly terrified. Simon knelt down again, but Alec waved him off.

The hunters fanned out and took up lookout positions, effectively leaving the warlock and Alec alone in the clearing.

‘Hey,’ Alec said consolingly, patting his shoulder, ‘it’s okay. Everyone is okay. You did a good job and …I will tell Magnus.’

He was about to tell him that he need not be afraid of Magnus, but he stopped just in time. Magnus had been high warlock for centuries and through the Great War. They were enjoying a time of peace now, but only the angel knew how dangerous and frightening the Prince of Edom must have been, as he fought for his life and those of his people. And besides, it wasn’t right for him to question Magnus’ authority in a professional matter, without discussing it with him in private.

He however kept patting his shoulder, and this seemed to be helping the warlock. His mark had faded and he was starting to look up.

‘Can you do me a favor?’ Alec asked with a pleading look, designed to shift to the balance of power a little.

‘Anything, Master Alec,’ Frank promised as he sat up with a serious expression, pleased and proud to be able to assist.

‘I want to see Magnus,’ Alec admitted. ‘Can you do one portal to send the others back to the Institute and one for me to go to Warlock Bane’s residence? Please.’

Frank flushed slightly still not accustom to being treated so well by the Nephilim. It made total sense in his warlock thought that his highness’ love would be different, and he couldn’t wait to tell his fellow warlocks how well this encounter had gone.

‘Certainly, sir,’ he said respectfully, and he waved his hands around causing two bright portals to appear; one behind Alec and the other in the midst of the other hunters.

Before Alec could open his mouth to dismiss them though, the hunters stampeded through their portal in the hope that some of their romantic plans could be salvaged.

In the meantime Frank squawked at this blatant disrespect for Master Alec, as the shadowhunter helped him to his feet.

‘It’s a special night,’ Alec explained smiling. ‘It’s okay.’

They both stood there for a moment wondering why the other didn’t go through their respective portals.

‘Thank you, Warlock Frank,’ Alec said respectfully, wondering if he had to formally dismiss him.

Still Frank wouldn’t move.

‘Is there something wrong?’

Frank shook his head, ‘No, my lord. I was waiting to ensure you entered your portal first.’

Oh.

Now Alec understood. ‘Not on my watch, I always go last to cover the safe return of all peoples. ‘

Frank could only gawk in astonishment, not believing his ears. Alec smiled sadly at his disbelief, before he gently took his elbow to guide him to the portal.

Alec only turned to his exit when Frank was safely through.

Magnus looked up from his worktable as he felt Alec’s presence, press against his wards.

Oh no.

He was back and he was nowhere ready! He thought he would have time to finish this potion.

Blast.

‘CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!,’ he shouted desperately, sprinting forward to try and put things in place. He whirled his hands at lightning speed, relighting the candles, starting the music and causing pink and red rose petals to fall from the ceiling.

Magnus then hurried to where his boyfriend stood, feeling his heart melt that his beautiful lover, bristling all over with weapons had not only closed his eyes, but had placed his hands over his face too, like a small trusting child.

He stood infront of Alec, and leaned up to kiss him softly.

‘Before you get me too distracted,’ the shadowhunter interjected, ‘can we talk about Frank?’

Frank?

Did something happen?

Alec patiently stood still as he felt Magnus scan him with his magic, from head to toe.

‘I am okay,’ Alec hastened to reassure him, ‘but I think you need to talk to your warlock. He’s frightened that you will hurt him if he does a bad job.’

‘Good,’ Magnus said darkly. ‘He should be afraid. If anything happens to you because he was slacking off…’

‘MAGNUS!’ Alec protested in a pained voice. ‘He did a great job.’

The warlock grumbled and sighed. ‘Fine. I will talk to him.’

‘Magnus?’

‘Yes, sweet pea.’

‘Can I open my eyes now?’

The older man laughed as he dragged his love’s hands away from his face.

Alec smiled in awe, looking around at the beautifully decorated space and the magical petals, which disappeared once they hit the floor. ‘Wow!’

‘Happy Valentine’s day, darling,’ Magnus cheered, bouncing up and down on his toes, all thoughts of Frank forgotten. ‘I wasn’t expecting you so soon, to be honest. Give me a few minutes to get the bath tub all ready, so you can have a nice hot, soak.’

Magnus moved to bustle away, when his feet left the ground as Alec picked him up from behind.

‘I am not finished kissing you as yet,’ the shadowhunter explained, as he turned him around.

Magnus had no problem with that and when Alec had his full of this delightful task, Alec hugged him close. ‘Thank you for this. I never had anyone make such a fuss over me.’

In the past, he had of course been jealous and depressed when he saw all the excited smiles and happy faces, as huge bouquets were delivered to people in the Institute. He never thought he would find someone special to share this day with, and here he was.

‘I have a gift for you, too,’ Alec announced, suddenly looking a little squirrely and unsure.

Oh.

Magnus glanced at Alec.

His hands were empty.

Alec fidgeted from side to side and Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise.

The shadowhunter never fidgeted!

‘Would it be possible for us to portal to the same site that I just came from?’

Why, of course.

Magnus looked a little perplexed.

‘Just for a few minutes, I want you to see it,’ the other man explained.

The warlock nodded and held his hand as he summoned another magical doorway.

As the stepped through, it was now Magnus’ turn to look around in wonder and awe. The moment was however spoilt, as two costumed mundanes dressed as vampires jumped out from behind a tree, scaring them both.

Magnus stood protectively infront of Alec, letting his glamor drop and brilliant hell fire lit up entire his body. Naturally, the two students squealed in fright and ran off.

In the meantime, Alec had to hold on to a tree as he roared with laughter at the what-the-fuck- was-that expression, on Magnus’ face.

Having a warlock boyfriend was so amazing.

‘Can I have this dance, my sweet valentine?’ Alec asked, when he regained control of himself

Magnus hesitated, his toes no doubt remembering the pain from the last couple of tries. The warlock glanced worriedly at Alec’s heavy combat boots, but pasted a fake smile on his face as he approached cautiously.

The pretend smile morphed into a genuine one, as Alec stepped up fearlessly, and put his arms around him. He was one of the very few persons in any realm that felt comfortable embracing him when he was ‘on fire’, as Madzie liked to say.

Alec counted out loud to three before pushing off with his right foot. His steps were shaky but precise, and Magnus looked down in astonishment.

‘Alexander!’ he cried in pleasure, completely charmed that his super busy shadowhunter managed to find time for this. The hell fire around him diminished completely now. He loved dancing! ‘Have you been taking lessons?!’

Alec did this for him?!

‘I just know this waltz, so far,’ Alec warned him, carefully moving his feet with the most adorable look of focus on his face. He remembered when Magnus had told him an amazing dream of the two of them at the loft. He remembered the way his boyfriend’s face had lit up as he described their dance. Granted, it was a fever dream and Magnus was close to dying, but Alec always remembered the ecstatic look on his face. He knew it might be years for him to get to that level that Magnus had described, but it would be worth it. He was still undecided if he liked dancing at all, but he knew he loved holding Magnus, so this was a total win in his book.

Alec kissed the side of his face, as Magnus came closer and buried his face in his neck. They began shifting from side to side, holding each other so softly.

‘Can I have back the rose petals?’ Alec whispered shyly into his ear.

Magnus snapped his fingers, but this time it rained pink and red hearts .


End file.
